


Do You Fondue?

by Cas_The_Squid



Series: So Fluff it Hurts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fondue, M/M, Steve is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never let it be said that Steve Rogers is not open minded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Fondue?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif I found.

Never let it be said that Steve Rogers is not open minded. Guns that vaporize people, a man with a neon red face, being frozen for seventy years, Steve took these things in stride. So, when his best friend from seventy years ago shows up as a brainwashed assassin he was reasonably confused. 

Now, when months after rehabilitating his best friend and helping him gain back some of his memories he finds Bucky and Tony playing tonsil hockey on the common room couch he, again, was understandably confused and uncomfortable. Not uncomfortable because it was two men, but because the two men were obviously on their way to more than a make out on the couch. If the state of their pants was anything to go by. 

People did not understand this though when he rushed from the room visibly flustered. Steve just wanted to get away from the obviously aroused men.

For days after the couch incident Tony and Bucky tip-toed around him and kept a good distance between them when he was in the room. No one wanted to talk about Steve Rogers having a problem with his best friend liking guys. 

After the discomfort about the situation went away Steve found it amusing to watch them try and sneak touches and kisses around him. When it hit the two-week mark, Steve took pity on them and asked to speak to Tony privately. The man was so nervous he wouldn't shut up long enough to let Steve say anything.

"Now Cap I know things were different in your time but it's normal now. Hell, we can get married anywhere we wanted now. Not that we plan on getting married any time soon!" Tony ran his fingers through his hair and visibly sagged, like someone had pulled his strings.

"Look Steve, James and I really like each other, it may even be love if you can believe it. You may not approve of our relationship but it would mean a lot to him if you would accept him and me and what we feel for each other."

Steve let what Tony said sink in for a moment and felt a brief twinge of guilt for letting it go on this long. When Tony started to fidget again Steve decided to put him out of his misery.

"I just have one question."

At this Tony perked up, "Anything! Ask anything!"

"...Do you fondue?"

"Do I what?"

"Fondue. Do you and Bucky fondue?"

"If I day yes will you punch me in the face?" 

"No, I won't punch you in the face Tony." 

"Then yes we fondue."

With a nod I left Tony alone and confused in his work shop. 

Later I could hear Buck laughing as Tony explained our conversation, he understood what fondue meant. 

And if maybe Steve got called a pervert for asking if they fondue it was worth it to see his best friend smile and be affectionate with someone after all they both had been through.


End file.
